


Pretending

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ginoza is very quiet, which means that the Enforcer sleeps through the other man coming into the room and moving behind him, but Kogami is starting to surface into consciousness even before the Inspector kneels behind him." Kogami pretends to be asleep and Ginoza pretends to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this fantastic work: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32720125

Kogami is not a deep sleeper.

Ginoza is very quiet, which means that the Enforcer sleeps through the other man coming into the room and moving behind him, but Kogami is starting to surface into consciousness even before the Inspector kneels behind him. He is thinking about opening his eyes, still caught in the last edges of drowsy comfort, when there’s warmth against his skin, Ginoza exhaling over his mouth, and Kogami goes very still and thinks better of it. There’s motion over him, a shift in the air, the trailing ends of Ginoza’s hair drawing against his jawline; Kogami can feel every breath Ginoza is taking, he must be impossibly close for him to feel them so clearly.

Then lips brush against Kogami’s, and it takes everything in the Enforcer to keep his eyes shut. It’s barely a kiss, more Ginoza dragging his lips against Kogami’s lower lip, but it’s enough to send Kogami’s heartrate stuttering into overdrive and pull him sharply awake in spite of his shut eyes.

For a moment he thinks Ginoza is going to pull away, leave Kogami trembling with shock and nothing but the dreamlike brush of lips on his. But the contact lingers, Ginoza’s mouth catching on Kogami’s lip as the Inspector breathes over the Enforcer’s skin. Kogami can feel Ginoza catch a breath, force the inhale like it’s sticking in his throat; then there’s warmth, the wet of Ginoza’s tongue sliding against Kogami’s mouth, and the Enforcer’s thoughts come perfectly clear into the echoing shock of his head:  _oh, so that’s how this is going to go_.

It’s very hard to not kiss Ginoza back. Kogami’s lips are parted slightly, lingering from his now-vanished sleep, and Ginoza’s tongue is sliding over his mouth, past his lips to dip just inside the Enforcer’s mouth, and everything in Kogami wants to tip his chin up, open his mouth wider in invitation or reach up to grab a handful of Ginoza’s too-long hair to pull the Inspector in closer so Kogami can reciprocate. But he knows absolutely that if he moves, or sighs, or opens his eyes Ginoza will be gone, will pull away and back like he was never there at all, and that is worse even than staying still and pretending to still be asleep. So he doesn’t move, keeps trying to keep his breathing steady in feigned sleep even when Ginoza licks a path down across his chin, pulls back an inch so Kogami can feel the Inspector panting for breath against his skin.

For a moment Ginoza doesn’t move. Kogami barely breathes; the moment is humming in anticipation, he can  _feel_  the heat in the Inspector’s eyes on his throat. Ginoza’s breathing over his jaw, his skin is radiating heat, and Kogami is certain that his heartbeat will be visible, the rush of adrenaline in his skin fluttering clear under Ginoza’s gaze. Then Ginoza sighs, warm and desperate, and leans in, and Kogami knows even before the Inspector’s tongue touches his throat that they’re both going to pretend he’s still asleep through whatever Ginoza does from here.

The Inspector’s mouth is warm, burning hot on Kogami’s skin as he licks over the Enforcer’s throat. Kogami is trying to keep his breathing steady but his blood is beating in his veins so loud he imagines he can hear it, he’s going hard enough that if Ginoza looks up the Inspector won’t be able to feign unawareness of the other man’s consciousness. But Ginoza doesn’t look up, his eyes must be shut as his tongue slides across Kogami’s racing pulse, and then there’s the sound of a zipper from over Kogami’s head and it is only absolute determination to not stop Ginoza that keeps Kogami from moaning aloud. The Inspector is breathing harder, audibly panting for breath until he nearly drowns out the faint sounds of his clothes moving under his fingers, and Kogami lets himself exhale shaky but silently as Ginoza’s teeth settle over his skin, scrape against his heartbeat.

He  _must_  know. There is no way the Inspector has missed the increase in Kogami’s breathing, the pound of the Enforcer’s heartbeat under his lips and teeth and tongue, to say nothing at all of what’s perfectly obvious if he lifts his gaze to look at anything other than Kogami’s neck. But Kogami’s pretending he’s still asleep, and Ginoza’s pretending to believe him, and those two together mean that as long as Kogami keeps his eyes shut and his breathing silent he can listen to Ginoza gasping against his skin as the Inspector strokes over himself. He feels like a voyeur, maintaining the thinnest illusion of sleep while Ginoza whimpers faintly against him, while the Inspector shivers and trembles with the stolen pleasure of Kogami’s throat and his own hand. After a few minutes Ginoza stops licking at all, just hangs his head in over Kogami’s shoulder and gasps for air, clings to the last vestiges of quiet as he jerks himself to orgasm against the couch. Kogami can hear when his breathing stalls, the pause in air and noise alike that sounds like his name before the Inspector rocks forward against the couch so Kogami can feel the tremor that runs through him.

There’s a pause just after while Ginoza takes a shuddering breath of relief. Kogami keeps his eyes shut, lets disbelief and desire together wash through him without moving even when Ginoza leans back in to brush his lips against the Enforcer’s skin once more. Then the other man pulls back, Kogami can feel his absence like a chill even before he gets to his feet and moves away.

The Enforcer manages to wait until the door shuts behind Ginoza, if only barely. His eyes stay shut, his hands stay still until there’s the click of the latch; then he’s reaching for his pants, fumbling with desperation like he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager, getting his fly open almost before he’s opened his eyes and tipped his head back to watch the door and make sure no one comes in. He’s not worried about getting caught, partially because he doesn’t need long and mostly because he can’t spare the attention to care. But he keeps his eyes on the door anyway, not sure if he’s watching for someone to come in or staring out towards Ginoza through the walls between them. He’s still got his head tipped back when he comes, arching up off the couch and hissing to muffle the sound of the groan that insists on expression from his throat, and his skin is still warm from Ginoza’s lips.


End file.
